Current methods for transportation of handicapped people typically utilize a van which is of unacceptable design to many users because handicapped individuals being transported in the van are often uncomfortable. These individuals are uncomfortable because they are often required to bend their necks in a difficult position, so as to avoid contact with the ceiling of the van. Some handicapped individuals are unable to bend their necks at all. If a so-called "bubble-top" is provided on the van to avoid this difficulty, handicapped individuals being transported are unable to see out the windows of the van as well as other occupants, since their line of sight is higher than the van windows and is blocked by the "bubble-top." Having a van with the bubble-top creates more wind problems.
Further, many handicapped individuals are physically able to drive, but are prevented from doing so in most vans designed for the transport of people in wheelchairs because the construction of these vehicles makes it impossible for a wheelchair to be placed in close proximity to their steering wheels.
A vehicle which provides for the transportation of handicapped individuals such that they may see out van windows as well as other occupants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,261, granted to Ricci on March 2, 1976. This patent, however, discloses a seemingly weak and structurally unsound method of providing the improved view. The Volkswagen minibus proposed by Ricci provides a lowered floor means 46 which is welded or otherwise affixed to frame pieces 35 and 36, but in addition to other differences the disclosed means does not provide for a structurally intact frame rail disposed beneath the lowered floor.
In addition, the apparatus taught by Ricci appears to have has no provision for a handicapped person's possible ability to drive the van, thus detracting from the liberty of a wheelchair-bound individual who is able to perform such an operation.
The present invention overcomes the aboveenumerated problems and other shortcomings associated with current vehicles used for the transportation of handicapped individuals.